bayaniuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Heneral Luna (film)
|release_date=September 9, 2015 October 30, 2015 |running_time=1 hour and 58 minutes |country=Philippines |language=Filipino English Spanish |budget=₱80 million |box_office=₱256 million |preceded by= |followed by= }}Heneral Luna (English: General Luna) is a 2015 Philippine historical biopic film starring John Arcilla as the titular Antonio Luna, a general of the Philippine Revolutionary Army during the Philippine-American War. With a production budget of 80 million pesos, it is one of the most expensive Filipino epic historical films ever released. Directed by Jerrold Tarog and produced by Artikulo Uno Productions, the film received critical acclaim from critics and audiences alike, praising its cinematography, writing, acting and plot. The film was selected as the Philippine entry for the Best Foreign Language Film at the 88th Academy Awards, but it wasn't nominated for the award. Description Set during the Philippine-American war, a short-tempered Filipino general faces an enemy more formidable than the American army: his own treacherous countrymen.Heneral Luna on IMDb Plot Joven Hernando, a writer, had an interview with General Antonio Luna for the first publication of their newspaper. During the interview, Luna mentioned that he had asked his brother to design the Philippine Revolutionary Army's uniform and he himself paid for the expenses. He also remeiniscent about the meeting with President Emilio Aguinaldo, Prime Minister Apolinario Mabini, and the whole Presidential Cabinet at Bulacan as they debated on whether the Americans were their allies or not in overthrowing the Spaniards rule in the Philippines. Luna, supported by General José Alejandrino, wanted to wage war to gain independence for the Philippines. Luna asked the cabinet to authorize a pre-emptive strike while the Americans have yet to land their ground troops. Aguinaldo assured his cabinet that the Americans had promised to help them in winning their freedom from their Spanish overlords. However, during their meeting, it was revealed that Manila has fallen to the Americans, indicating a possible war against the Filipinos. With that, Luna was given the authority over the entire command of the army. Luna and his trusted comrades–Alejandrino, Colonel Francisco "Paco" Román, Captain Eduardo Rusca, Captain José Bernal and Major Manuel Bernal–embarked on an arduous campaign against the invading American forces. During the Battle of Caloocan against American troops led by General Arthur MacArthur Jr. and General Elwell Otis, Luna asked for reinforcements from the Kawit Battalion. However, its commander, Captain Pedro Janolino, refused to comply because the orders did not come from President Aguinaldo himself. Furious, Luna rode to Janolino's camp, humiliated him in front of his men, and dismissed the entire battalion for insubordination. Returning back to the frontlines, Luna headed straight toward the Americans on horseback all the while the Americans concentrates their fire at him. He was hit by a bullet, and upon thinking that he is to die, had prepared to commit suicide. Paco stopped him; only to later realize that the bullet hit a coin that he keeps on his breastpocket, ultimately saving his life. With the Filipino forces charging, the Americans retreated; giving the decisive victory to the Filipinos. At the Americans' camp, MacArthur shared described Luna as the "bravest man he had ever seen" to Otis. They considered that Luna should be their first target, and that the rest would follow. All the while then, Luna started describing his plans to his forces to prepare for their last stand with the trenches that they have planned at Bagbag river, but less important compared to the trenches necessary to that of from Caloocan to Novaliches. He had mentioned that as the American were panicking, they'll all be retreating to the north. However, there weren't enough men to do the digging of the trenches, and that the President will not agree with the plan no matter how sound it was. Luna, along with the Bernal brothers, assembled an army of 4,000 soldiers within the next three days rounding all the camps, and by declaring his infamous "Article One", stating that "All who refuse to follow his orders shall be executed without the benefit of a trial in a military court." As the trenches began being made, it was said that there was the need to send men and ammunitions to Bataan. Alejandrino mentioned that he had three platoons of soldiers at Bulacan, but Román reverted that the soldiers were needed at Bataan by Sunday. Luna then left the camp to Alejandrino in order to sequester a train for their troops. The train station was being monitored by an American representative at that time, whom Luna had ordered to be arrested when he was called as "absurd" and remarked that he was running out of English and just arrest the man. On the time that the soldiers were to leave, Luna was told that the officers of their army had invited their family to board the train, having no vacancy left for the soldiers. Furious, Luna snapped at them and forced the families to leave the train, stating that they weren't going sight-seeing. Joven mentioned that it was common for the Filipinos to put their families first. However, for Luna, there were only a few people whom he could consider to be truly patriotic. Luna shared that during the Skirmish of Malabon, there was a time where they decided to make the American general quiver in fear; wherein he recruited Lieutenant Pantaleon García after seeing his marksmanship skills, and made him commander of his elite unit of sharpshooters. Cutting shortly with their interview, Rusca came to tell Luna that it was time for him to leave. On their way, Rusca had mentioned that Luna's brother, Joaquin, was arrested for causing trouble last night. Luna guessed that it was probably because of a woman, to which Rusca agreed. Luna mentioned that there was a time that he challenged Dr. José Rizal to a fight just for a woman. Arriving at the desired place, Rusca left Luna. He was then greeted by Isabel, a woman who was part of the Krus Roja. It was revealed that they shared an intimate and sexual relationship in secret. In the end, the two of them decided to separate ways and at the time that they were to meet each other again, he would be a soldier and she would be a woman of the Krus Roja. As the war dragged on, Felipe Buencamino and Pedro Paterno indicated their support for the proposal of the Philippine autonomy by the Americans. Enraged by this, Luna ordered their arrest. Leaving the cabinet meeting, Luna threatened that he would kill any traitor, one that was overheard by General Tomás Mascardo. Mascardo appealed to Aguinaldo that the Katipunan had already centered their loyalty to the latter at the death of Bonifacio, before saying that he was heading to Arayat in order to attend a feast there. Mabini inquired Aguinaldo later on if the latter was still troubled of Andrés Bonifacio's death. Aguinaldo remarked that he was just afraid that it would be followed by another's death. Joven had joined Luna's forces at the frontlines of Bagbag. Román explained to Luna that their forces at Bagbag were ready, as well as at Pulilan and at Quingua; but their forces were still minimal and were in need of more forces. He then asked for Mascardo to be notified for such but in every trial of agreement, Mascardo only neglected Luna's orders. While the two generals were about to clash in Guagua as per Mascardo's plea for their confrontation, the Americans advanced steadliy and attacked Bagbag and Quingua as other Filipino generals like Gregorio del Pilar retreated to the north. Luna visited Aguinaldo and Mabini to file his resignation, knowing that Buencamino and Paterno had been set free. Aguinaldo refused to accept his resignation, but agreed to let Luna established a headquarters for the Philippine Army in the north. When Luna left, Aguinaldo and Mabini were informed by Buencamino, Paterno, Mascardo that Luna was planning to overthrow him as President and replace him as leader; suggesting that there were other great generals despite Aguinaldo insisting that Luna was his greatest general. At night, Luna was visited by his mother who warned him that his brash attitude may be the caused of his downfall. Later, Luna was summoned by a telegram to the President's headquarters in Cabanatuan. Although his officers were suspicious of the summon, Luna rode to Cabanatuan, bringing only Román and Rusca with him. Most of the soldiers had already left headquarters under Aguinaldo's orders, with the exception of some elements of the Kawit Battalion. Luna discovered upon arrival that Aguinaldo had already left, and only Buencamino remained in the office. As they exchanged heated words, a single shot was fired outside. Luna investigated and encountered Captain Janolino and his men, who attacked him. As a result, Luna was killed, as well as Román; while a wounded Rusca surrendered to the Kawit soldiers. As ordered by Aguinaldo, Luna and Román were buried with full military honors by the Kawit Battalion–the same men who killed them. Mabini, who was among the mourners, noticed a bloodied bolo of one of the soldiers; however, the Kawit Battalion would be exonerated thereafter. While American newspapers quickly blamed Aguinaldo for the death of Luna, after the war, an aged Aguinaldo denied his involvement on the assassination; he acknowledged Antonio Luna as his most brilliant and most capable general. Buencamino also denied his involvement, saying that though he doesn't condone the killing, he thought that Luna's death was what he deserved for everything he had done. Rusca, however, lamented the death of his general and Román; agreeing that Luna was right that their enemies wasn't the Americans, but themselves. MacArthur and Otis acknowledged Luna as a worthy adversary, laughing at the fact that the Filipinos killed the only real general they had. In the mid-credits scene, General Gregorio del Pilar made ready to cover Aguinaldo's retreat to the north. He gathered Luna's remaining men and ordered his aidé-de-camp to select sixty of them as they head to Mt. Tirad. Cast * John Arcilla as General Antonio Luna * Mon Confiado as President Emilio Aguinaldo * Arron Villaflor as Joven Hernando * Joem Bascon as Colonel Francisco "Paco" Roman * Archie Alemania as Captain Eduardo Rusca * Art Acuña as Major Manuel Bernal * Alex Medina as Captain José Bernal * Nonie Buencamino as Felipe Buencamino * Lorenz Martinez as General Tomas Mascardo * Epy Quizon as Prime Minister Apolinario Mabini * Alvin Anson as General José Alejandrino * Mylene Dizon as Isabel * Bing Pimentel as Doña Laureana Luna * Leo Martinez as Pedro Paterno * Ketchup Eusebio as Captain Pedro Janolino * Ronnie Lazaro as Lieutenant Pantaleon Garcia * Paulo Avelino as General Gregorio del Pilar ::::::::::::::::::: more... Production Screenplay Heneral Luna's first draft was written in 1998 by E.A. Rocha and Henry Hunt Francia, who chose to write about Antonio Luna after being hired by Cirio Santiago to write a television script for a television series in celebration of the centennial anniversary of the Philippine independence. When the series failed to push through, Rocha and Francia were asked to rewrite the script as a feature-length film. The film did not go into production, however, and was shelved for seventeen years.How the film ‘Heneral Luna’ finally saw the light of day on Philippine Daily Inquirer Francia died before the film's release. Eventually, Leo Martinez convinced Rocha to submit the script to the Film Development Council of the Philippines. HENERAL LUNA Behind The Scenes: Screenplay by Heneral Luna The Movie on Youtube Jerrold Tarog, who had separately developed an interest in making a film about Antonio Luna after reading literature about him, learned about the script done by Rocha and Francia, and asked if he could use it for his planned film. Tarog got permission to rewrite the script, which was originally written entirely in English, and then asked fellow director Alvin Yapan to help translate it into formal Tagalog.How the film ‘Heneral Luna’ finally saw the light of day on Philippine Daily Inquirer Tarog then tweaked the script further, simplifying it, and adapting it further for the appreciation of modern audiences.News.PH: Heneral Luna (Part 2 - Web only exclusive) by CNN Philippines on Youtube Notably, one of Tarog's later changes was to separate the Mascardo and Janolino characters, which at one point had been merged into a composite character, "Mascolino", who would have taken on characteristics of both historical characters. Tarog indicated that separating the characters would help flesh the film out further, and give it more highlights. HENERAL LUNA Behind The Scenes: Screenplay by Heneral Luna The Movie on Youtube The characters of Paco Román and Eduardo Rusca, who were portrayed in a character triptych with Luna in the film, were written to be polar opposites. Román would be a more controlled, logical character who would help bring out a more controlled side of Luna, while Rusca would be a more passionate character who could provide moments of levity throughout the film. HENERAL LUNA Behind The Scenes: Directing, Editing and Scoring by Heneral Luna The Movie on Youtube In an interview on Filipino music website Radio Republic, Tarog, who has a degree in music composition from the College of Music at the University of the Philippines Diliman, indicated that he approached Heneral Luna, as with all his other films, from a musical perspective. He revealed that he sometimes even did so literally - using a musical staff to lay out scenes, plotting out highs and lows, with notes corresponding scenes, and the pitch of the note corresponding to the mood. Among Tarog's references during the rewriting of the script were Philippine National Artist Nick Joaquin's A Question of Heroes, which he used as a guide to the film's tone and in humanizing the character of the titular protagonist; and Vivencio José's The Rise and Fall of Antonio Luna, which Tarog used as the primary source on Antonio Luna's life.How the film ‘Heneral Luna’ finally saw the light of day on Philippine Daily Inquirer Pre-production Before meeting with Rocha regarding revising the script for the film, Tarog approached mainstream producers to do the film; he was however met with skepticism and doubts over the film's marketability, as they assumed that such a historical film "will be boring" or would not appeal to a mainstream audience. Tarog expressed difficulty into convincing them otherwise, lamenting that the local film industry has been institutionalized into producing films solely for entertainment, without taking into account those that "contribute to the minds of the people".How the film ‘Heneral Luna’ finally saw the light of day on Philippine Daily Inquirer HENERAL LUNA Behind The Scenes: Producers by Heneral Luna The Movie on Youtube The film was bankrolled by businessman Fernando Ortigas' film production outfit Artikulo Uno Productions, which takes its name from the Philippine-American War military directive, prominently referenced in the film. Ortigas himself makes a brief cameo in the film. HENERAL LUNA Behind The Scenes: Producers by Heneral Luna The Movie on YoutubeBi Buzz: Ortigas in 'Heneral Luna' on Philippine Daily Inquirer Ortigas and Rocha served as co-producers of the film. HENERAL LUNA Behind The Scenes: Producers by Heneral Luna The Movie on Youtube Ortigas remarked that if he would have received the script for the film a week earlier than he did, he would have just junked the script because he was not in a good state of mind to work with films at that time. He comments that the script arrived "at the right time" and said he enjoyed it.Why 'Heneral Luna' was almost shelved by producer on ABS-CBN news The film went through a long pre-production phase, which allowed the film's various departments to cope with the challenges of filming a period film in contemporary settings. HENERAL LUNA Behind The Scenes: Producers by Heneral Luna The Movie on Youtube With roughly 90% of the film needing to be shot on location, the film required extensive location shoots in the few areas in the Philippines which still matched the architecture and environment of the period. HENERAL LUNA Behind The Scenes: Screenplay by Heneral Luna The Movie on Youtube Casting Speaking at a press conference for 2015 Quezon City International Film Festival, at the beginning of the film's fourth week, Producer and co-writer E.A. Rocha noted that no expense was to be spared in getting "only actors suited for the role" instead of big-name stars. Tarog said his experiences on watching John Arcilla's performance in Raymond Red's short film Anino and later in the feature film Metro Manila later influenced him to cast Arcilla as General Luna. HENERAL LUNA Behind The Scenes: Directing, Editing and Scoring by Heneral Luna The Movie on Youtube Filming To keep costs down and cope with the requirements of shooting a historical film in modern settings, the film hewed close to its very tightly planned shotlist. HENERAL LUNA Behind The Scenes: Directing, Editing and Scoring by Heneral Luna The Movie on Youtube Tarog revealed that he designed his shots to reflect the two sides of Luna's personality - mostly straightforward shots to reflect his bluntness, and longer steadicam shots in moments that revealed his poetic side. HENERAL LUNA Behind The Scenes: Directing, Editing and Scoring by Heneral Luna The Movie on Youtube Cinematographer Pong Ignacio drew inspiration from paintings from the film's period, including Antonio Luna's brother, Juan, and referenced numerous films portraying trench warfare, citing Stanley Kubrick's 1957 film Paths of Glory as a particular inspiration. HENERAL LUNA Behind The Scenes: Screenplay by Heneral Luna The Movie on Youtube Ignacio recounts that the flashback scene to Luna's childhood, which was a single long steadicam shot involving an elaborate set, was the most challenging shot of the film. HENERAL LUNA Behind The Scenes: Screenplay by Heneral Luna The Movie on Youtube Makeup and prosthetic Makeup and prosthetics for the film referred extensively to actual pictures of the historical characters. Arcilla had to grow out his moustache for the film, while Confiado lost significant weight for the role. Confiado also had to spend a long time looking for a barber who could render Aguinaldo's iconic haircut well. Carmen Reyes, who oversaw the makeup and prosthetics for the film, revealed that the makeup for Bing Pimintel, who portrays Luna's mother in two time periods, was particularly challenging. She also added that the choice to portray General Mascardo with only a partially formed moustache was symbolic, reflecting his frustration about being overshadowed by Luna. HENERAL LUNA Behind The Scenes: Hair and Make-up by Heneral Luna The Movie on Youtube Visual effects Visual effects company BlackBurst Inc was tasked to take on the film's visual effects, often in an effort to make a scene shot in a modern location fit seamlessly into the period storytelling of the film. HENERAL LUNA Behind The Scenes: Visual Effects by Heneral Luna The Movie on Youtube In many cases, BlackBurst removed modern elements such as electric wires from houses and other backgrounds shot on location, or changed details, such as roof shingles on buildings, to match the period. In other cases BlackBurst added digital set extensions, notably the ships in the scene of the Americans arriving in Manila, early in the film. All of the ships were added digitally using Autodesk Maya, and crafting that particular effect took the entire production timetable. HENERAL LUNA Behind The Scenes: Visual Effects by Heneral Luna The Movie on Youtube Background CEO Jauhn Dablo, who also served as the film's visual effects director, revealed that Tarog was very meticulous about the effects, paying attention even to the angle, power, and timing of individual gun shots. HENERAL LUNA Behind The Scenes: Visual Effects by Heneral Luna The Movie on Youtube Music Aside from taking on duties as the film's director, co-writer, and editor, Tarog also composed the score of the film,How the film ‘Heneral Luna’ finally saw the light of day on Philippine Daily Inquirer drawing inspiration from numerous Russian classical composers, beginning with Igor Stravinsky mentor Nikolai Rimsky-Korsakov. HENERAL LUNA Behind The Scenes: Directing, Editing and Scoring by Heneral Luna The Movie on Youtube Acclaimed singer-songwriter Ebe Dancel, Tarog's fellow alumnus from the UP Rural High School in Los Baños, Laguna, was commissioned to write and perform the movie’s theme song, Hanggang Wala Nang Bukas (Until there's no Tomorrow) which was published in October 2015 under Star Music."Hanggang Wala Nang Bukas" on NapasterEbe Dancel sings theme song for 'Heneral Luna' on ABS-CBN news Release Pre-release screenings Pre-release screenings of the film were held at selected venues in the United States; August 30, 2015 in Anthology Film Archives Cinema in New York City and AMC Rio Cinema in Maryland, Virginia and Washington D.C.; August 31, 2015 in Marina Theater in San Francisco and Krikorian Monrovia Cinema in Los Angeles, California. The film was also screened at the Philippine Consulate General in Dubai, United Arab Emirates on August 30. Marketing The film was released with the tagline "Bayan o Sarili" (English: "Nation or Self?"), a tagline later used by fans on social media to criticize theaters who had pulled the film out in favor of mainstream films.How did John Arcilla-starrer, Heneral Luna, fare in the box office? on Pep PH Much of the public interest in the film came from word of mouth and social media.How did John Arcilla-starrer, Heneral Luna, fare in the box office? on Pep PH By September 19, the film's official trailer posted on YouTube has garnered over 1 million views. Theatrical release The film's general release in the Philippines nationwide began on September 9, 2015.‘Heneral Luna’ to be screened in SF before general release on Philippine Daily Inquirer After initially opening in about 100 theaters, Heneral Luna was pulled out in many theaters entering its second week, mostly to make way for the Hollywood and mainstream films that were scheduled to open. Down to around 40 cinemas, fans of the film rallied on social media and appealed to theater owners - especially the SM, Ayala and Robinsons cinema chains - to provide more venues for the film.How did John Arcilla-starrer, Heneral Luna, fare in the box office? on Pep PH On the opening of its second week, the film was shown to 79 theaters in the Philippines and then was increased to 94 by the weekends due to the increase of popularity.needed Word of mouth, critical acclaim, and social media coverage boosted the film's popularity, resulting in sold-out theaters nationwide - prompting cinema owners to show it again in their theaters.How did John Arcilla-starrer, Heneral Luna, fare in the box office? on Pep PH Reception Box office Since its theatrical release on September 9, 2015, Heneral Luna has made ₱180 in million gross sales at the box office - only ₱20 million short of the ₱200 million it needs to be able to break even at the box office, after cinemas' cut in ticket sales have been considered. On September 29, 2015, it passed the ₱160 million mark to become the highest grossing Filipino historical film of all time.'Heneral Luna' breaks P160M mark on third week, producer confident of sequel on Kicker Daily News As an independent film, Heneral Luna had a limited marketing budget, resulting in relatively low sales in its first week - ₱15 million from September 9 to 15, 2015.'Heneral Luna' continues charge, hits P160M on ABS-CBN news Due to positive word of mouth, ticket sales surged on Heneral Luna's second release week, earning ₱44 million from September 16 to 22.'Heneral Luna' continues charge, hits P160M on ABS-CBN news despite the reduction in the number of theaters showing the film early in that week.How did John Arcilla-starrer, Heneral Luna, fare in the box office? on Pep PH The distributor of the film, Joji Alonso, noted that “the 1st day gross of the second week is way higher than the 1st day gross of the 1st week. And to think the number of theaters was reduced by more than half!”How did John Arcilla-starrer, Heneral Luna, fare in the box office? on Pep PH On the third week, when even mainstream films normally see a drop in box office sales, Heneral Luna's numbers surged even higher, earning ₱104,010,219 from September 23 to 29.'Heneral Luna' reaches P200M mark in the box office on Rappler By the beginning of its fourth week, the film was averaging gross box office sales of about ₱8.5 million a day.'Heneral Luna' reaches P200M mark in the box office on Rappler Home media A nationwide DVD release of Heneral Luna was done by distributor Magnavision, Inc. on December 18, 2015. Over 7,000 DVD copies of the film were sold in less than a month since its release making it the best-selling DVD of any Filipino historical film in the Philippines. Among the bonus features of the DVD are English subtitle, a music video for the film's official theme song, "Hanggang Wala Nang Bukas" by Ebe Dancel, a making of - documentary, and a short film entitled Illustrado Problems directed by JP Habac, which featured the illustrado characters from Heneral Luna in a comedic light. On June 11, 2016, the film was broadcast for the first time on television through the ABS-CBN network. Artikulo Uno Productions and ABS-CBN Corporation earlier announced a partnership to distribute Heneral Luna on all platforms of ABS-CBN including free-to-air, cable, global, video on demand, and pay per view.'Heneral Luna' goes to TV on The Manila Times Filmmakers A forum dubbed as “The Heneral Luna Revolution: Game Changer in Film Distribution” was held at Cinema 1 of Trinoma on October 27, 2015. The forum co-presented by QCinema and InterAksyon.com mainly tackled about the box office success of Heneral Luna and how could other indie films replicate this feat. The forum was moderated by InterAksyon.com editor-in-chief Roby Alampay and led by panel members director Jerrold Tarog and associate producers Vincent Nebrida and Ria Limjap. Critical reception Heneral Luna received mostly positive reviews from film critics in the PhilippinesAnd the enemy is us on Philippine Star'Heneral Luna': Hero for the millennial generation on GMA newsReview: Hot-headed and heroic 'Heneral Luna' on ABS-CBN newsAquino, Del Rosario and Gazmin should watch 'Heneral Luna' on ABS-CBN news and historians alike.Antonio Luna and his temper on Philippine Daily InquirerApolinario Mabini vs General Luna on Philippine Daily Inquirer Historian and former National Commission for Culture and the Arts chair Ambeth Ocampo strongly recommended the film,Antonio Luna and his temper on Philippine Daily Inquirer calling it "an engaging narrative, supported by wonderful cinematography and grounded on sound historical research." He added that "When I previewed the film, I commented that it should not open with a disclaimer simply because it is a cinematic retelling of what many consider textbook history and is not a doctoral dissertation."Antonio Luna and his temper on Philippine Daily Inquirer Comparisons have been drawn between Arcilla's portrayal of Luna in the film, and that of the character he played in John Sayles' 2010 film Amigo, which was also set during the Filipino-American War, albeit on a much smaller scale - depicting the war as it was experienced in a single barrio.John in the Company of Heroes on Philippine StarGame of the general on Philippine Daily Inquirer Philippine Daily Inquirer Arts and Books editor Lito B. Zulueta suggests that "By focusing on arguably the most rugged—and therefore the most dynamic—figure of the Philippine war against the American invaders, Jerrold Tarog’s 'Heneral Luna' revives the historical action movie and in effect, revitalizes two dormant genres—the action film and more important, the historical film."Epic movie shows how the Revolution assassinated 'Heneral Luna' on Philippine Daily Inquirer Michael Kho Lim from the Daily Tribune also gave a positive review, saying “Timely as it is significant. John Arcilla breathes life to Luna. Complex. Poetic. Gripping.” Rappler critic Oggs Cruz calls the film “precise in its storytelling and in its depiction of the major players of the revolution," furthering that "John Arcilla is excellent. Tarog makes his character human… and creates an essay of everything that is wrong with our nationhood. Tarog’s Heneral Luna is fascinating, beautiful to gaze at, and genuinely affecting.” ClickTheCity critic Philbert Ortiz Dy gave the film 5 out of 5 stars, saying "Beyond its obvious technical achievement, Heneral Luna is worth seeing for its audacious approach to tackling our country’s tragic history. All at once bold, artful, darkly funny, informed and deeply entertaining, it makes the revolution come alive in surprising, delightful ways. This film triumphs in capturing the spirit of its subject, the whole enterprise fueled with a heady mix of rage, irreverence and a genuine love of country. It is everything that an Antonio Luna biopic should be.” Rotten Tomatoes, a review aggregator gives the film a score of 71% based on 7 reviews, with an average rating of 5.2 out of 10."Heneral Luna (2015)" on Rotten Tomatoes. Heneral Luna received a Grade A from Cinema Evaluation Board of the Philippines.[https://entertainment.inquirer.net/177684/john-arcilla-presents-heros-human-side John Arcilla presents hero's human side on Philippine Daily Inquirer Accolades Gallery Official posters HeneralLuna_Poster2.jpg|2nd Official Theatrical Poster HeneralLuna_Poster6.jpg|3rd Official Theatrical Poster HeneralLuna_Poster7.jpg|August 2018 Special Re-run Poster HeneralLuna_Poster3.jpg|Alternate Poster (1) HeneralLuna_Poster4.jpg|Alternate Poster (2) HeneralLuna_Poster5.jpg|Alternate Poster (3) Character posters HeneralLunaCharacterPoster_Antonio_Luna.jpg|Gen. Antonio Luna HeneralLunaCharacterPoster_Emilio_Aguinaldo.jpg|Pres. Emilio Aguinaldo HeneralLunaCharacterPoster_Apolinario_Mabini.jpg|PM Apolinario Mabini HeneralLunaCharacterPoster_Joven_Hernando.jpg|Joven Hernando HeneralLunaCharacterPoster_Isabel.jpg|Isabel HeneralLunaCharacterPoster_Paco_Roman.jpg|Col. Francisco Román HeneralLunaCharacterPoster_Manuel_Bernal.jpg|Maj. Manuel Bernal HeneralLunaCharacterPoster_Jose_Bernal.jpg|Capt. José Bernal HeneralLunaCharacterPoster_Eduardo_Rusca.jpg|Capt. Eduardo Rusca HeneralLunaCharacterPoster_Jose_Alejandrino.jpg|Gen. José Alejandrino HeneralLunaCharacterPoster_Felipe_Buencamino.jpg|Felipe Buencamino Sr. HeneralLunaCharacterPoster_Pedro_Paterno.jpg|Pedro Paterno HeneralLunaCharacterPoster_Tomas_Mascardo.jpg|Gen. Tomás Mascardo HeneralLunaCharacterPoster_Pedro_Janolino.jpg|Capt. Pedro Janolino HeneralLunaCharacterPoster_Gregorio_del_Pilar.jpg|Gen. Gregorio del Pilar HeneralLunaCharacterPoster_Pantaleon_Garcia.jpg|Lt. Pantaleon García HeneralLunaCharacterPoster_Manuel_Quezon.jpg|Lt. Manuel Quezon HeneralLunaCharacterPoster_Laureana_Luna.jpg|Doña Laureana Luna Videos Special content * The movie features a post-credit scene showing General Gregorio del Pilar being told that there are not enough men left. He tells his aide to choose sixty–the number of men he had with him when he tried to defend Aguinaldo's retreat from American soldiers at the Battle of Tirad Pass.Heneral Luna on IMDb Trivia * It was selected as the Filipino entry for the Best Foreign Language Film at the 87th Academy Awards of 2015 but it was not nominated. References External Links * Heneral Luna on IMDb * Heneral Luna at Rotten Tomatoes Category:Films